CELOS
by camiale100
Summary: Como se dio cuenta Sirius que estaba locamente enamorado de Severus O.O Tal vez ni se había dado cuenta si no fuera por la ayuda de un amigo inesperado que le hará darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos X3 No soy buena con los resúmenes pero es un esta bueno


Un hombre salía de las verdes llamas de la chimenea se veía bastante abatido y triste, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín de la casa, en el que se encontraban dos niños jugando, no tenían más de 9 años, el hombre sonrió al observar la escena corrían y jugaban ajenos a cualquier cosa, trata de poner la mejor cara que tenia y salió

- Hola chicos – los pequeños al verlo salieron corriendo hacia el

- PAPA qué bueno que regresaste –

- Yo también te extrañaba mucho Max –

- Severus que gusto verte – dirigiéndose al otro niño -

- Gracias señor Sparner –

- Pero lamentablemente ya nos tenemos que ir, despídete Max – el rostro de ambos chicos se ensombreció, el nombrado Max tenía el cabello dorado al igual que sus ojos y Severus el cabello negro también igual a sus ojos, en verdad era bastante curioso que aunque de color diferente ambos tuvieran los ojos del mismo color del cabello respectivamente

- Nos vemos pronto Sev – dio unos pasos hacia adelante para despedirse pero resbalo y cayó sobre el rosando ligeramente sus labios, ambos se habían sonrojado hasta las orejas, en un segundo se levantaron

- Si nos vemos luego Max – restándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir

Cuando ya se habían ido de la casa Severus iba a regresar a su cuarto antes de que su padre llegara, solo que cuando estaba por subir las escaleras oyó una vos que venía de atrás de el

- Supongo que ese dicho que dice de tal palo tal astilla – Severus frunció el seño - jajajaja pero no te enojes hijo mío siéntete orgulloso serás igual de perra o tal vez mas de lo que lo fue tu madre solo que ella no era una mariquita, tú en cambio si lo eres –

Severus lo ignaro y se fue a su cuarto enojado y con el corazón oprimido, odiaba que su padre hablara de esa manera de su recientemente difunta madre

Lo odio, lo odio juro que lo odio Lucius lo voy a matar – un furioso Severus Snape aplicándose un montón de pociones par que su cabello volviera a ser negro y no rosado como estaba en esos momentos.

Lucius se reía de la manera en la que Sirius Black trataba de llamar la atención de su amigo y este no se daba cuenta

De que te ríes –

De nada Severus, solo termina con eso para bajar a cenar que me muero de hambre –

Cuando el cabello de Severus estaba volvió a la normalidad bajaron al gran comedor, cuando entraron escucharon barios comentarios que venían de las mesa de los leones: "porque no se abra dejado el rosa le quedaba mejor" o "se veía más lindo en rosa" y cosas de ese estilo. Tratando de ignorarlo completamente las burlas se sentaron para cenar cuando una lechuza plateada se pozo sobre el hombro de Severus, que agarro la carta que ella traía negro

_Querido Sev:_

_Hace bastante que no me escribes me tienes bastante abandonado, supongo que has de estar muy ocupado así que te tengo una sorpresa a mi padre lo han transferido a Londres nuevamente así que estudiare este año en howagrts espero que me hallas extrañado_

_Besos en el culito (O.o…)_

_Chao mi Sev_

_Tuyo: Max_

Severus estaba bastante sorprendido y tenía la mandíbula ligeramente abierta, miro a Dombledore que le sonrió, y si la carta decía la verdad ese viejo loco sabía que Max llegaría pronto

Porque tan feliz de un momento a otro ¿eh? –

Es que un amigo que hace ya algún tiempo no veo va a venir un tiempo a estudiar en el colegio – rápidamente guardo la carta en uno de los bolsillos

Es ese chico al que escribes constantemente – las mejillas de Severus ardieron – jajaja Severus ¿seguro que solo un amigo? – Severus siguió comiendo ignorando los comentarios de su amigo, ya que él se había preguntado la misma cosa varias veces pero aun no encontraba la respuesta

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había recibido la carta, estaba demasiado ansioso estaba seguro que Max llegaría pronto

Severus tranquilízate ya pareces novia en altar –

De pronto el director hizo callar a todo el comedor – silencio todos por favor – cuando el comedor quedo en completo silencio empezó a hablar nuevamente – hoy tengo el placer de recibir en el colegio howgrts de magia y hechicería al hijo de un buen amigo que por diferentes razones se encontraba fuera de Inglaterra, Maximilian Klein entra muchacho –

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y por ellas entro un joven alto y muy apuesto"_has cambiado bastante Max" _– pensó Severus y como si su solo pensamiento lo llamara Max volteo su rostro para velo y le sonrió Severus sintió sus mejillas arder

Maximilian bienvenido muchacho –

Gracias profesor –

Bueno muchacho vamos a mirar a que casa perteneces –

Pero señor yo ya sé a qué casa quiero ir – el director le sonrió

Pues pídeselo al sombrero – y le pico un ojo

Max se lento en una silla y cuando pusieron el sombrero en su cabeza pidió ir a Slytherin y eso mismo grito el sombrero

El chico rápidamente se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin se sentó al lado de Severus y por debajo de la mesa le agarro la mano este se sonrojo considerablemente

Hola sev –

Hola Max –

Muchos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero había alguien en la mesa de los leones que no miraba al chico nuevo con muy buenos ojos

Lucius el es Max –

Si ya se el chico con el que te carteabas – haciendo sonrojar a los otros dos chicos

Al terminar la cena los ahora tres sly le estaban enseñando él camino a la sala común al de mirada dorada, al llegar hablaron un rato hasta que por fin les entro el sueño y el primero en caer rendido fue severus

Oye Lucius –

Mmm –

Quien es sirius Black –

Black es un tonto de las casa de los leones que se la pasa molestando a severus ¿Por qué preguntas? –

Bueno es que en las cartas sev me hablaba mucho de él, no cosas buenas claro ¿pero me causa gran intriga? –

Yo pienso que los dos se gustan pero son muy cabezones par darse cuenta –

Mañana muéstramelo quiero saber quién es –

Ok yo mañana te lo muestro –

Hasta mañana –

Hasta mañana –

¿Quién es? –

El que está en medio de fastidioso con gafas y el castaño con linda sonrisa - Max alzo una ceja divertido por lo que acababa de oír

Vaya así que sev no es el único ke le gustan los leones –

CLARO QUE NOO! – Grito exaltado Lucius sintiendo como en sus mejillas se posaba un fuerte sonrojo – yo solo ehhh –

Ajjaja bueno cambiando de tema es sirius Black esta tan para nada mal ¿sev donde esta? –

Creo que dijo que iba a descansar al lado del lago –

Voy a ir a buscarlo –

Bueno adiós –

Adiós –

En otra parte del comedor estaban dos gry escuchando las quejas de su pobre amigo

Me ignoro ¿pueden creerlo? Ni siquiera me miro como si no existiera, pero claro como ahora está rodeado de rubiecitos como le decimos ahora el rey de los rubios… -

Aajajajaja sirius te estás escuchando – ambos chicos se estaban riendo de su pobre amigo

Claro pero los que no me están escuchando aquí son ustedes remus -

Hee sirius tampoco nos trates así no tenemos la culpa de que parezcas novia celosa, ooh es que acaso te gusta el grasiento sirius –

Claro que no james, que tú coquetees con el ayudante de pociones y remus le haga ojos al oxigenado de Malfoy ni significa que yo babee por las serpientes y menos con snivellus –

Después de decir eso sirius salió hecho una furia de gran comedor

Sirius se encontraba caminando cerca del lago después de salir estrepitosamente del gran comedor y es que no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba así que decidió sentarse al lado de un árbol y pensar, pero unas risas detrás de unos arbustos llamaron su atención

Jajajaj no mas ajaja Max no me hagas mas cosquillas no me gusta – Max estaba sobre severus lo tenía atrapado con sus piernas en una posición bastante comprometedora y una de sus manos presionaba las de severus contra el piso y con la otra con la que le estaba haciendo cosquillas, "_snivellus no parece disgustado por eso, más bien parece bastante a gusto_" fueron los pensamientos de sirius y tubo unas inmensas ganas de romperle la cara "_Como se atreve a ponerle sus sucias manos a "**MI SEV**_" - en ese momento hizo un clic en sirius - que mierda estoy pensando snivellus no es mío el puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que hace rato habían parado las cosquillas y ahora se estaban besando, las manos de Max le sacaron la túnica que rápidamente fue a dar a unos arbustos después se pusieron por debajo de la camisa, sirius quería irse pero su cuerpo no le repondría sentía una horrible presione en el pecho al ver esa escena tan exitante y a la ves dolorosa

Espera Max no quiero - jadeo sev  
Si perdona – Max lo soltó y le dio un besito en la comisura d los labios y le sonrió dulcemente se levanto y le tendió la mano a severus para que pudiera levantarse y poder irse

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que los sly se habían marchado del lugar pero sirius estaba aun en la misma posición en la que estaba hace un rato solo con la única diferencia que presionaba su pecho con una mano como si el aire le faltara, sus ojos ardían y sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, trato de tranquilizarse _"no es como si me importara lo ke el haga o deje de hacer" _se repetía así mismo una y otra vez pero entre mas lo pensaba menos convencido estaba

Oye luc tú crees enserio crees que lo que están haciendo está bien? -  
Rem si no hacemos esto ese par de tontos no se van a dar cuenta de que babean el uno por el otro nunca, Black no se da cuenta de que quiere que sev le ponga atención y por eso es su blanco d bromas -  
Jum creo que en eso tienes razón, pero ese tal Max que tiene que ver - el rubio suspiro y empezó a explicar todo

- flash back -

Lucius podemos hablar -  
Si dime qué quieres Max? -  
Tengo un plan para que Black se le declare a sev -  
Y tu como sabes eso? -  
Oh por favor se nota a kilómetros que esos dos se gustan mutuamente, por eso Black le busca tanta pelea a sev ya todo el mundo se da cuenta excepto ellos - haber cuál es tu supuesto plan-

-fin del flash black-

Aaaa ya ósea todo es un plan pero ni severus, ni sirius saben, pero si se enteran van a estar muy disgustados -  
Tranquilo rem todo va a salir bien te lo aseguro - juntando su frente con la del hombre lobo

Aamm dos horas de posiciones con sly que puede ser peor -  
Sirius a mi no me parece tan malo –

Como te va a parecer malo si vas a ver a tu noviecito - dijo sirius de mal humor  
Uyy que genio traes últimamente canuto - este bufo y entro al aula mientras los otros dos solo negaban con la cabeza por la terquedad d su amigo, pero al entrar después de él no paso ni medio segundo para que empezara una pelea con severus  
Hey snivellus por que tan feliz ¿te están dando duro? -  
Cállate pulgoso -  
Cállame - de sus baritas salían resplandores y hubo una explosión cuando entraba el profesor y su asistente  
Black, snape castigados cuando termine la clase se quedaran para limpiar todo -  
Pe pero...-  
Pero nada señor snape, siéntense todos –

Como crees que le está yendo a canuto -  
Esperemos que bien lunático o lo vamos a tener de mal genio todo el curso -  
En ese instante llego sirius y se sentó al lado de ellos  
Hola canuto que tal el castigo -  
Chicos tengo un problema - los otros dos se miraron

-flash back -

Llevaban casi media hora de castigo siendo vigilados por el asistente de pociones Tom Ridle, limpiando calderos y no iban ni por la mitad cuando de pronto alguien golpeo la puerta  
Siga – James Potter entro por la puerta - que necesita Sr. Potter  
Eh perdon pero tengo que hablar contigo Tom - el miro a los otros dos y salió Sirius estaba nervioso tanto silencio lo estaba matando  
Oye snivellus -  
Que quieres ahora pulgoso -  
Ese tarado enserio es tu novio? -  
que te importa - sirius estaba bastante sensible (por decirlo de alguna manera) y esa no era la respuesta que se había esperado y eso lo enojo dejo a un lado el caldero que había estado limpiando agarro a severus y le coloco las manos atrás de el severus no se había esperado esa reacción, su corazón estaba a mil por hora  
Mucho, supieras cuanto me importa - sirius no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero de algo estaba seguro de que se había vuelto completamente loco, porque tenía que estar loco para hacer eso, su mirada se dirigió a esos labios que tenia al frente casi rosando los suyos _"me pregunto a que sabrán"_ junto sus bocas, al principio severus no respondió al beso pero después de unos minutos ya se había convertido en un apasionado beso, se devoraban en ese beso pero de un momento a otro severus empujo a sirius  
que demonios te pasa Black enloquesimm - su reclamo fue callado por otro beso que igualmente severus respondió incluso con mayor urgencia pero la realidad llego a ellos nuevamente cuando sintieron alguien detrás de la puerta y se separaron cuando esta se abrió

- fin del flash back -

Entienden lo bese yyy -  
No te has dado cuenta verdad – dijo resignado james  
A que te refieres cornamenta -  
que estas enamorado – respondió remus (¬_¬)…  
que yo enamorado no de quien estás loco no me han estado escuchando –

Si sirius hemos escuchado cada una de las cosas que has dicho solo piensa desde que snape no te pone atención a tus bromas porque está más pendiente de su nuevo amigo estas de un genio insoportable, incluso antes de eso solo hablabas de el -  
Que! Eso no es cierto yo... Yo no - suspiro tenía que pensar tanta información le iba a tostar el cerebro - necesito hablar con él, cornamenta me llevo el mapa adiós - y se fue corriendo  
Eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé -  
Si rem solo hay que esperar que esos tontos no la embarren –

Sev por fin te encuentro te eh buscado por todos lados estas bien?- si Max este yo estoy yo - suspiro - bese a sirios Black  
_"Uy que directo"_- pensó Max - tu besaste a Black sev? -  
No la verdad el me beso a mi pero yo no hice mucho para impedirlo y yo Oh! Mierda estoy confundido Max -  
Dime sev que sentiste al besarlo -  
bueno pues yo no c -  
Cierra los ojos sev -  
Pero -  
Ciérralos sev - este obedeció y Max se inclino y le dio un casto beso en los labios - que sentiste sev  
Yo aaah es como besar a un hermano Max, necesito estar solo - sev se levanto y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía era el lugar perfecto para pensar

Sirius abrió el mapa y busco el nombre de snape pensó cuantos veces había hecho eso para buscarlo y hacerle alguna broma pero ahora lo buscaba para todo lo contrario _"la torre d astronomía, pues ya que"_ - pensó poniéndose en marcha  
Al llegar a la cima lo vio recostado en el mirador totalmente distraído mirando el horizonte se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro asustándolo  
Ah Black que haces -  
Te veías demasiado tranquilo no puede evitarlo - sev rodo los ojos - la verdad solo venia mirar el paisaje y pensar un poco- sev se iba a levantar para irse pero sirius lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo –

No tienes que irte, quédate, por favor quédate - sus ojos se encontraron el azul de sirius y el negro de sev  
Mira Black si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto y -  
Noo esto no es una broma, si fuera una broma yo no estaría tan alterado oh! Mierda severus mira como se descontrola por ti - poniendo la mano que tenia agarrada en el pecho donde estaba su corazón

Me llamaste por mi nombre - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir tratando de dejarlo como mas sorprendido por eso que por lo otro

je si no me di ni cuenta - se quedaron en esa posición por largo tiempo – está oscureciendo  
que quieres Black -  
ah! No sé ni yo mismo se que quiero estoy confundido -  
Suéltame Black -  
No, me gusta estar así cerca tuyo - sev sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y que si el gry se acercaba un poco mas lo oiría - voy a besarte

No era preguntándole, era informándole lo que planeaba hacer acerco su rostro al de sev esperando algún rechazo pero no lo hubo así que elimino las distancias entre si ese fue un beso glorioso para los dos ya no eran Black o snape ahora eran severus y sirius, ambos lo sabían al terminar el beso ya no había más que decir pues ya eran consientes de la atracción mutua que existía entre ellos por eso solo necesitaban decir una cosa  
Vas a ser mi novio - el otro negó con la cabeza se colgó de su cuello  
Eres un idiota Black - el otro iba a replicar por el insulto pero antes de cualquier replica, sev ya lo estaba besando - y si sirius quiero ser tu novio - el gry se sonrojo y se abrazo a sev este correspondió al abrazo  
Todo esto es muy complicado, un día te odio pero cuando te veo con él me saca de mis casillas y no quiero que estés con nadie que no sea yo... solo conmigo –

Yo... Yo también quiero estar solo contigo pulgoso - se fundieron en un renovado beso que a cada instante se ponía mas salvaje y luego ya no era solo un beso sus manos también querían conocer el cuerpo del contrario aumentando el calor en sus cuerpos  
Ahh sirius ahh espera -  
Mmm porque -  
Aah cualquiera puede subir y vernos -  
Yyy?... Así todos sabrán que eres mío y que nadie debe mirarte -  
Eso es lo que ah debería decir yo porque a mí nadie me miraahhh- un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir una traviesa mano colarse por sus pantalones  
Mm que tenemos aquí... Me dices que pare pero hay alguien aquí abajo que quiere todo lo contrario - apretando la erección del moreno  
Mmm ahhh Black eres un idiota -  
Que grosero con esa boquita me vas a besar? -  
Ya quisieras ahha -  
Se miraron con adoración por un momento ambos sentían estar en el cielo –

Y entonces que sirius -  
Sev yo quiero estar contigo -  
Y tu amigos? -  
Ellos ya saben, dicen que están cansados que hable de ti todo el tiempo, pero y los tuyos? -  
Ellos estarán bien les costara un poco pero lo aceptaran -  
Genial! -  
Robándole otro casto beso en los labios demostrándole su adornación y lo feliz que se encontraba

FIN!


End file.
